sunnyflight_and_ships_placefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FandomGirl018/Turtlejou Ship-- WARNING TALON OF POWER SPOILERS HERE
THERE ARE TALONS OF POWER SPOILERS HERE KEEP THAT IN MIND AS YOU READ SOME OF THE NAMES ARE NOT FAMILIER TO YOU. THEY ARE FROM THE BOOK SERIES THAT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING. PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND. THANK YOU. ALSO THIS IS A WIP. ALSO KEEP THAT IN MIND. Fandom (talk) 00:26, January 4, 2017 (UTC)FandomGirl018, writer Turtlejou Ship- Chapter One: Imprisoned I lay in my cell, shivering. I KNEW I shouldn’t have done this, I NEVER should have followed Darkstalker. But I did, and look where it got me: in a cell, with no animus powers and an unstable soul. At least Anemone and Kinkajou escaped. They are safe, and so is Qibli. Wait, no, scratch that. Only Anemone is safe. No one but her is safe from Darkstalker. I should have hid. I should have fought when I had the change. I should have gone to the Deep Palace. I should have made it so I was immune to Darkstalker’s spells when I had the chance. I was so dumb. So so so dumb should’ve slipped past Kinkajou should’ve teleported us away should’ve told her my feeling sooner should’ve should’ve should’ve Killed Anemone when I had the chance. That sent a whole new wave of panic. What? Where did that come from? I love Anemone, always have and always will. If she died under my claws, I’ll never forgive myself. My family, my friends... I’m insane. That’s gotta be it. I’m insane I’m INSANE I’M INSANE BY THE THREE MOONS I’M INSANE KINKAJOU KINKAJOU QIBLI KINKAJOU GET ME OUT OF HERE GET ME OUT OF THIS INSANE ASYLUM GET ME OUT OUT OUT OUT HELP ME HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP Me Help me help me help me... please. But nobody came. I’m going to starve down here. Or die of thirst. Or deprivation of any water. Oh, will Darkstalker be that evil? Or die of loneliness. Or die of missing Kinkajou, or SOMETHING. Will I ever see her again? Will I ever tell Kinkajou I love her? That thought shocked me. I did love Kinkajou, I realized. I love her and I would do anything for her. Even getting out this stupid prison. *** I whispered those words, I love you Kinkajou every chance I got. Every time, my soul felt just the teensiest bit better. The first time, it had felt like a fog lifted. It also felt like I was flying in a cell that was designed so it was impossible to fly. I don’t know how much time had passed, but I think it was days, as I got progressively and progressively weaker. Without food and without water; thinking of Kinkajou was the only thing keeping me alive. Now, my soul feels completely intact. No more flashes of blood, no more longing for power. Kinkajou, you are the one making me feel strong. I love you, and will for the rest of my life. A door (the dungeon door?) creaked open, and light filled the room dungeon. I heard thuds. Darkstalker. Someone else was padding along behind him, and he/she sounded huge too. A conversation filled up the air with sounds that I needed to hear. How long has it been? I didn’t know. “Darkstalker, I’m not so sure if I even WANT to see prisoners down here,” a female’s voice growled. “It’s so... dark. How could anyone survive down here?” “Don’t worry, there’s only one,” Darkstalker reassured the dragon. “You won’t need to be upset much, Aunt Snow.” Aunt? AUNT?! I thought that only Darkstalker’s mother survived, much less an AUNT. Why have I never heard of this before? And IceWing (no less!) stepped in front of my cell and gasped in horror. “This isn’t a NightWing, or even an adult! DARKSTALKER!” She roared. “EXPLAIN THIS!” “Explain what?” Darkstalker asked pleasantly. “Explain,” Snow hissed. “Why there is a SeaWing dragonet in your deepest, darkest, cell that looks like he hasn’t been provided anything in a week.” Mothering instefies. Wait, where did that come from? It didn’t sound like myself, either. “He attacked me,” Darkstalker fibbed. “Tell the truth.” “He DID!” “I had hoped,” his aunt growled. “That my other nephew wouldn’t be an evil, fibbing ice-melting, vomiting polar bear with an ego the size of the ICEWING PALACE ITSELF!” She screamed. She had started to cry. Wait, who’s her nephew? He must’ve done something really bad to make her cry like this, to make her compare him to Darkstalker. “What are you talk-” Darkstalker interjected. “Shut up. Do you even know who my other nephew is? No, you don’t.” Snow was in hysterics. Geez, what did he do? “But I’m not going to talk about it. Let’s just say he did something so horrible, that I can’t even talk about it without crying!” She gestured to her face. “You two are just like each other. Well, no surprise. I will be taking this dragonet and helping him get back to health, like he deserves.” “Wait!” Darkstalker shouted, butting into Snow’s speech. “Do you know exactly who he is and what he can-” “I know who he is,” Snow spat. “I know all about him. I did some research before coming here, you know. His name is Prince Turtle of the SeaWings. You mean, what he used to be able to do. You took his animus powers away, you... you...” “Awesome, cunningly, devilishly handsome, super-cool dragon?” Darkstalker suggested. “No, I was going to say a curse word, as you are (as the SandWings put it), a FROG-FACED BLOB OF CAMEL SPIT!” Snow forced her way past Darkstalker and threw open the bars, despite her nephew’s best efforts to stop her. She strode into the cell on a mission. As hope filled me up, she grabbed me and turned around to get back outside. I looked over her shoulder just in time to see Darkstalker, with an evil glint in his eye, slam the bars shut. “I’m not going to allow you to do that. And besides, no one ever says that to me-” “-the grrrrreat and powerful Darkstalker,” Snow finished sarcastically. She rolled her r’s. “Exactly,” Darkstalker said, not noticing the venom dripping from Snow. My hopes went up in flames and were thrown in the sea just to be eaten by a shark. “I also know who you are and what your nephew did. He is extremely clever, in my book. I enchant this cell to prevent all but my own magic to be used on or in it. I also enchant this cell so no telepathy, excluding my own, can be used inside of it or from the outside.” He marched away and slammed the door to the corridor shut. His laugh could be heard from where I lay, curled up in a ball. How did I even get into this position. “He’s even dumber than I thought,” Snow laughed. “By the way, my name’s not Snow. It’s Icylyn. I’m not an IceWing, but a frost dragon. I can’t change into my actual form because right now this cell is enchanted to keep me from doing that. But yes, I’m different from the IceWings. I’m from the Lost Continent, or Drigani as we call it.” “Woah, really?” My voice came out hoarse. I had only talked in whispers, for a while. “Yes, really. I also have magic. AH!” She covered my snout with her talons as I tried to ask how. “Before you ask, I am not an animus. I am a magic dragon.” I gave her a puzzled look. “The difference,” she continued, ignoring my gaze. “Is that I don’t lose bits and pieces of my soul whenever I use my magic.” She let me go, to my relief. She’s strong. “Oh,” I managed, rubbing my snout. “But how is Darkstalker dumb? And what’s the Lost Continent Drigani like? And why telepathy? Are you really his aunt? If you are, how do you live in Drigani and not here, when your relatives live there?” She had waited patiently through all of my questions. “To answer your ‘How is Darkstalker dumb’ and your ‘And why telepathy’ questions,” she mocked me when she said my questions. She imitated my hoarse voice perfectly. That’s amazing. I should ask her how she does it sometime. “He doesn’t know that there’s a scavenger nearby from Drigani that can read minds and send telepathy. He suspected it, I’m sure, which is why he cast the second spell in the first place. She will tell my friend, Nyflym. Then Nyflym will get help. Moyna, the scavenger, definitely got my ‘HELP!’ signal. She gave me a message back saying she got it, before you ask how I know. Because of that, it’s only a matter of time before we get out of here. “Drigani is great, or used to be. See, about 10,000 years ago my nephew was born. He was half dragon and half human. He had magic, and also had telepathy. Unfortunately, he became power hungry and that lead to his downfall. I’ll just leave it at that. Recently, he came back, and he’s taken over Drigani too. I, and many other scavengers and dragons, are fighting a war against him. It’s pretty bloody and horrible. And I’m also one of the best generals, which is why my friend whom I think will rescue us will be pretty mad to see me down here. “And yes, I am really his aunt. Technically, we’re not blood relatives, but... oh it’s hard to explain. Is it okay if I leave that question unanswered?” “Yeah,” I replied. I still had to digest the other answers. I didn’t need a complex situation to give me a worse headache. “And that also explains why I live in Drigani and my ‘relatives’ live here.” She copied my voice again. “Oh okay.” A little while later, I had a jolt. “How old are you exactly?” I asked. “Oh, I and Nyflym are both over 10,500 years old. I am exactly 10,746 years, 8 months, 12 days, 5 hours, 2 minutes and 30 seconds old. Hope that answers your question.” “Woah...” I muttered softly. “You’re old.” “Yep.” I lay down on the cold, hard floor awaiting for the day Icylyn’s “help” came. *** The door opened again after a very long time inside of this cell. By now I was so weak I could barely move. Icylyn would constantly pace. Even thinking of Kinkajou couldn’t get me out of this state. But when the door opened, Icylyn perked up and stopped pacing. “I can smell her,” she whispered. “She’s here.” I was about to ask Who’s here when I heard Darkstalker’s voice. “...and these are our deepest, darkest dungeons. There’s no one in here, I promise.” “Darkstalker,” a commanding female’s voice thundered. “Don’t lie to me! I smell fish and snow. A frost dragon and a SeaWing. Besides, I am missing one of my generals, whom coincidentally is a frost dragon.” “What’s their name?” Was it my imagination, or did Darkstalker just gulp? “HER name is Icylyn. Aha, you ARE housing her. I saw you blanch.” “I didn’t blanch!” Darkstalker protested. “Yes you did, I SAW you. And my eyes have never failed me in the past, so why now?” A golden dragon stepped in front of our cells. She had an intricate crown on her head, and looked really strong. She had startling purple eyes like amethysts. They, and her face, lit up with happiness when she saw Icylyn. “Icylyn! Finally!” She noticed me. “Darkstalker... why is there a SeaWing down here, of all horrid places? A dragonet, no less! You rule the NightWIngs, not the SeaWings. I can’t believe you! Or do you think that you rule over all of the tribes, regardless of the queens?” “No, I don’t. How about if I introduce you two?” He seemed overly friendly to me, considering that he hated me. “Turtle, this is King Crystaliana the II. She is here for a visit to possibly join my side.” “Your odds aren’t very good,” King Crystaliana shot back. Wait, she’s female. How is she- “First imprisoning one of my best generals, and then finding out that you imprisoned a prince of a tribe that you DON’T rule! And then you lied to me about it.” She turned to me. “Call me Crystal, please.” “I didn’t know that Icylyn was your general,” Darkstalker growled. “Good POINT Darkstalker. Now le-” “Explain Prince Turtle and exactly WHY he doesn’t have his animus power. Don’t look so shocked, Turtle. I have spies EVERYWHERE from the last two Kings of the Dragonpeople. They are SO ANNOYING. Always coming back with information from dragon queens I want to make ALLIES with. I don’t want to SPY on them. That’ll break any trust faster than a bone when it’s snapped!” King Crystaliana II Crystal complained. “Back to the subject, I can’t sense it. What I DO sense is magic coming from the cell. You made it so Icylyn can’t cast spells, did you? As my close and personal friend Jared would say, you are a horse poop coming from a camel’s butt attached to a Rafflesia.” As Crystal talked, some scavengers jumped from her back and scrambled onto the floor. One had dark skin with pink fur on her head. She had bright furs on that I didn’t recognize. The other one had pale skin and pale, yellow fur on his head. He was wearing blue-dyed coverings that I also didn’t recognize. The female scurried towards me and Icylyn. “Don’t worry,” she whispered. She had a high-pitched voice. “Me and Kurt will get you out of here. Winter wouldn’t be super helpful in this situation, right?” I thought I had truly lost my marbles when Icylyn whispered back, “Haha, yep. Turtle, this is Kija. She’s a talking scavenger from Drigani.” “N-nice to m-meet you,” I stammered. I couldn’t get over the fact that she talked. “Nice to meet you too!” Kija happily shouted. “Now watch money-vomit’s face as I stick a sword in his ear!” “Wait, wha-” I started to ask, when Darkstalker grimaced. She got over there that fast? Wow. “What’s wrong?” Crystal teased. “The grrrreat and powerful Darkstalker got a boo-boo?” Darkstalker hissed at Crystal and slapped at his ear. He growled at Icylyn. His face furrowed, and I knew that he thought that Icylyn had did it (as Crystal didn’t have any powers, as far as I knew. What are dragonpeople anyways?). “HOW DID YOU DO THAT?” He roared loudly, confirming my suspicions. He shouted so loud I could hear birds squawking in the air. “For punishment, I will STRANGLE this DRAGONET that you LOVE SO MUCH and that has CAUSED ME PROBLEMS! I will be GLAD to get rid of HIM.” He thrust out his claw at me and caught my throat. I keep forgetting how powerful and how huge he is. He started to tighten his fist. He squeezed until everything went black. � Turtlejou Ship- Chapter Two: Reunion I woke up in a cave. I almost screamed. Where am I? Am I in Darkstalker’s warped version of a healing room? Actually, I would’ve screamed if Icylyn hadn’t covered my mouth. “Shhh!” She whispered. “I can explain.” I managed to give her an indignant look. “When you collapsed, Kurt, the other scavenger, made the bars of the cell drop on Darkstalker, knocking him out. You dropped and would’ve smashed your head and hurt yourself even more if Crystal hadn’t caught you. I froze Darkstalker to the ground so it’ll take him longer to pursue us. Crystal and I carried you here, where Myphystophy- Nyflym’s mate and another close friend of mine- told us that your friends Qibli and Kinkajou will definitely drop by.” Kinkajou! My heart, soul, and body filled up with happiness, hope, blessed, strongness, and other, different amazing happy feelings. I was going to see her! “Ah, you are excited. But you might be even happier when you see what I gave you. Now, look down at your right claw, but whatever you do, DON’T FREAK OUT.” I looked down and bit back another scream. What had happened to my claw? My web, and most of my scales were... discolored! Am I insane? Like I was in Darkstalker’s prison again. My scales were a lighter shade of color, and so were my webs. They looked familiar. That’s when I realized that I didn’t feel any cold from Icylyn’s talon. What in the three moons... The scales- and the web- were the color of Icylyn’s scales. “What?” I tried. It was very muffled. “I made you a magic dragon and restored your soul completely. No thanks necessary. You deserve it.” She let go of me. “You... you look different!” I blurted out. As I said it, I realized that she did. Icylyn was huge. We must be in a pretty big cave. She was a different color- very sparkly white with blue underscales. She had a lot more horns than your average IceWing, with the horns running down her back and on her leg. Her main horns were very long. They stretched over her back and stopped near the tail. Her talons were serrated, with an extra talon in the back. She had small horns on her snout and face, and her eyes- her eyes were a startling dark blue. She was very beautiful. “Yes, I do, because this is what a 10,500 year-old frost dragon looks like. Of course, this is my true form, so... I fill up this cave quite a bit.” Her head snapped up. “Your friends are almost here. You can tell them everything, if you like.” She flew away, leaving me in my shock and amazement. I didn’t dare move. But pretty soon, I heard voices. “I wish that Turtle was here. And Moon, and Winter. And Peril. And-” “Okay, I get it. You miss everyone. But Turtle’s stuck in a deep dark prison with Darkstalker and the rest of them are under Darkstalker’s spell. But yeah, I miss them. Can you scout this island, while I check that cave out? I’ll see if it is suitable for sleeping in.” Category:Blog posts